Outlawed: Kyumin oneshot
by SallyoftheBates
Summary: Holding the bank at gunpoint becomes the second most enjoyable thing in this town for Kyuhyun when he meets Sungmin. (Please excuse the tags this website apparently doesnt count groups etc as fanfiction


A/N: Hello Reader. So to say i have been an avid super junior fanfic reader myself could be somewhat of an understatement. I have wrote fanfiction before but it was Sherlock Holmes related instead of Super Junior. I have wrote Super Junior fics before...Well each one was incomplete. So this right here is my first posted Super Junior fic and since i never finish anything i kept it to a one shot. So here we are. Its a KyuMin smut fest so be warned. Its rated M for a reason. The only Super Junior members included are Kyuhyun and Sungmin and a few made up characters in the back ground. Below ill give you a brief low down on who we have and i hope you enjoy it. Sally Out-

Characters

Kyu: An outlaw moving from town to town with his friends holding every bank they see at gunpoint

Min: The director of banking with a less than professional set of interests.

Brute: The big guy double the size and height of Kyuhyun, Nicknamed for a reason.

James: the more sadistic one of the group slightly unhinged

Sharp: clumsy at times, Quiet but a killer on the poker table.

Twins: Always stick together known by no other name.

Kyuhyun did final checks on his weapon as the carriage neared the groups stopping point. No words were spoken. They all knew how it was going to play out. They had planned it for days. They had monitored the sheriffs daily routine, how often him and his officers patrolled the streets. They had pinpointed a time when the bank was the least busy and when the workers were at their minimal. The more they planned, the better the success. Kyuhyun looked down his sight, dark hair falling over his eye, double checking it was positioned correctly, that the weight felt even in his hand. He ran through the plan again in his head. Enter the bank. Get everyone on the floor. Shoot the strays and the runners, the longer they could delay the sheriff the better. The Twins would babysit the hostages while the other three pointed their guns until the bags were filled. They had around ten to fifteen minutes before anyone would figure out what was happening, Or so they hoped, And in this time Kyuhyun's task was to find the bank director's office situated on the left of the building and therefore find the vault which held the biggest prize for their hard work. The vault was for the rich and their riches. Whereas the smaller vaults in the front had codes which all the staff had memorized, this one would require the bank director himself. They couldn't possibly allow any riff-raff to touch their beloved savings and heirlooms. The Bank director wouldn't be too hard to find, it was a small bank and these pencil pushers never strayed far from their desk. A simple threat and Kyuhyun would be in and out the vault in minutes, hauling what they could ready for the carriage to swing back around for pick up. Then they will be too far away for the sheriff to catch on to where they were bunking. Simple and flawless as always. Kyuhyun smiled to himself as he put a handful of bullets into the pocket on his chest, and no doubt tonight they will drink like they had last week. The Twins had been taking turns attempting to shoot a can off the fence and nearly shooting each other in the process, being thrown out of every saloon they spent more than an hour in, each one claiming they could handle more alcohol then passing out one after another. Kyuhyun always coming second best. But since Brute was double his height and double his weight his pride wasn't too wounded. They spent the money they steal then move on to the next down to repeat the process. There was a knock on the back of the carriage, the driver signalling for them to get ready to jump out. They all positioned themselves as they always had, and two by two jumped from the moving carriage, most landing and quickly finding their feet while Sharp tumbled and and skidded to a halt using his chin. Brute lifting him to his feet with ease, a deep laugh, which suited his build, rolling off his tongue. They walked with purpose to the entrance. Kyuhyun smirked and looked towards the group of outlaws he called his friends. James smirked back at him. Time for the fun bit.

Brute and Sharp went in first and headed to the front shouting their threats for everyone to get down. Screams from the staff and citizens never wavering. The Twins went in next moving to the left and right of the main floor and keeping their guns pointed at anyone who moved. Their shouts almost drowning out the screams. Brute and James were passing bags to the cashiers, their hands fumbling and they sobbed in fear of the men before them. Kyuhyun and James sauntered in after them. The Twins were doing a fine job of keeping the hostages in their place but there were more people than they had planned for and a man ran from the left heading for the door past James. Kyuhyun effortlessly without aim shot the man and he fell into James who hadn't noticed the movement. James caught the man and laughed as he threw him to the floor and kicked the body at his feet. Kyuhyun couldn't help but laugh at the sick man. James pointed his gun past Kyuhyun who turned to notice two women were trying to slowly slide past them. A shot rang out and one of the ladies fell to the floor blood on her chest. Kyuhyun pointed his gun at the other, a pretty brunette, her eyes wide, an innocence emanating off her. Kyuhyun smirked and the girl joined her friend on the floor. James' laugh echoed behind him followed by a "whoooo" of joy. Kyuhyun walked past him patting him on the shoulder as he headed for the left side of the bank. James could handle it from here. He took a sparing glance at the rest of the group, the Twins had bags next to their feet now with their guns still pointed at the innocent people before them. And more bags being filled with Sharp and Brute. It was going well. Kyuhyun turned his attention back to the task at hand and continued down the only corridor going left. There was a door first to his left and one further to his right. He kicked the first, lock busting open and nothing but a table and chair inside. He stepped out and headed for the only place it could be. Kicking the door to his right and stepping in he was greeted with the sight of a large vault door. He smirked and rounded the door gun poised. The room was average in size. Bookshelves most likely for decoration rather than use on the left and right walls. Picture frames hung with certificates on the back above filing draws. And in the centre, a desk, and a man. Kyuhyun looked down his sight at the man. He was writing, pretending he hadn't heard Kyuhyun kick down the door. His dark hair reaching his eyes which were framed with round glasses, his eyes only darting through the paperwork. His white shirt had its sleeves rolled up to his elbows and top two buttons undone while his blazer hung on the back of his chair along with his tie. He didn't look entirely professional right now but he looked like the man Sharp had described to be the bank director. Kyuhyun refusing to be ignored spoke up, voice loud and prominent in the quiet room.

"I suggest you get down on the floor."

The man continued writing eyes only flicking to Kyuhyun's form in front of him.

"I have to finish this paperwork of a robbery we had today," the man's voice was soft and casual compared to Kyuhyun's sharp threatening tone.

"Get down on the floor" Kyuhyun repeated.

"Weather I'm here or on the floor I'm clearly not making an effort to stop you so what does it matter?"

Kyuhyun stepped forward anger flaring at the disobedient man in front of him.

"Get on the floor or I shoot. Don't waste my time. I hate people wasting my time."

The man glanced back at Kyuhyun before replying.

"If you hate wasting time why are you telling me to lay down on the floor when you will need me to get back up to open that door. He gestured towards the vault behind Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun's anger snapped as he realised the man was right, angry that it wasn't going as planned. He moved forward pressing the gun to the bank director's head forcing the man to look at him.

"Open the fucking door or you die. Understand?"

The bank director not breaking eye contact, resolve unwavering.

"You didn't say please. I presume you have a lot of money and manners don't cost anything."

Kyuhyun growled in frustration.

"Open the fucking door...please...or you die."

The bank director forced back a smirk as he stood up and walked around his desk and towards the vault. Kyuhyun following him with his gun. Watching the graceful movements of the infuriating man before him. His eyes flickered up and down the form before him. The shallow arch of his back visible through the material of the shirt that Kyuhyun realized was too big for his shape. The pants were the same. Too big but still hinting the man was hiding his best assets. The man turned around his back inches away from the vault and Kyuhyun's eyes trained back on his face, lifting his gun back up realising he had let it drop.

"What's your name?"

Kyuhyun gave the man a confused look. But seeing as enough people knew his name and face and it still hadn't affected his success he didn't see the harm.

"Kyuhyun."

The man smiled. And fumbled with the quill he still held in his hand.

"Kyuhyun," he repeated his eyes looking above him as if committing it to memory.

Kyuhyun scowled at him and the man spoke again.

"Kyuhyun, I'm not going to open the vault for you."

Kyuhyun let the gun drop a bit lower.

"Why?" He mentally punched himself for being an idiot as the bank director gave him a look of 'are you serious?'.

He lifted the gun back to the man's face.

"Open it or I'll kill you, simple."

"I'm not going to be able to open the vault if I'm dead, Kyuhyun, what good will killing me do?"

"Relieve my anger."

The bank director's laugh floated into the air.

"Well there is that."

"Open the door."

The others head shook a pity smile decorating his face.

Kyuhyun's anger flaring again he pushed the director by the shoulder into the vault door pressing his gun below his chin and raising his face to Kyuhyun's. The director showing no signs of fear if he had any. Kyuhyun watched as the man studied his face as Kyuhyun studied back. Noticing the dark eyes, an odd flick of blond hair under the dark brown, the gentle curve of his jaw and lips curving so perfectly any girl would want to own or kiss. And Kyuhyun found the urge to do the latter. The annoying piece of shit before him was attractive and that only made Kyuhyun hate him more. Kyuhyun opened his mouth to make a final threat as James' voice came from the door.

"Times up Kyuhyun time to leave, kill him and let's go." James left again and Kyuhyun's anger flared and he stepped back gun now at arm's length pointing into the bank directors face.

"You should have just opened the goddamn door."

The man stared at Kyuhyun over the gun, no words, no emotions. Just watched Kyuhyun. He had to admit it was going to be a shame to kill such a pretty face. He smirked as he admired the man's nerve. Still staring. He would have been a great asset had he been part of his group. Maybe he didn't have to kill him. But then again. That's another face that remembered his own and that was dangerous. Yet Kyuhyun was used to dangerous. The more dangerous the more fun. The more chance of getting caught and spending his days in a cell. Kyuhyun didn't want that. He would rather die. So he couldn't let him live. Such a waste. His finger settled on the trigger. He pushed feeling the point between dead and alive. He stared into the eyes again. Looked to the lips. Relaxed in its natural pout. ~One last look. Ok...Now...No?. What are you doing?.. Just do it...~

James voice came from down the corridor and Kyuhyun's eyes moved to the direction.

"Kyuhyun, now! We have to go." followed by multiple shouts and gun shots.

Kyuhyun's eyes shot back to Sungmin. ~ok...one...two...~ Kyuhyun growled and gripped the shirt of the man before him. Stepping forward and pulling the man the rest of the way until their lips met in a rough exchange. A brief moment which gave him a bigger adrenaline rush than holding a bank at gunpoint. He broke off and pushed the man back against the safe, turned and left. He ran down the corridor and picked up two bags of four that James had to his side with one hand and used the other to walk and shoot at the remaining officers before them. They all grabbed their bags and made for the door. The carriage rolled up outside and two more people died. They threw in the bags and jumped in as the carriage began moving. Kyu glanced back as he ran to see the sheriff and some men from the town round the corner. He smirked and grabbed Brute's hand as he was hauled into the carriage. Watching the sheriff throw down his hat in an over dramatic fashion. The men in the carriage celebrating already. With the haul being bigger than expected, they hadn't noticed that Kyuhyun had failed to get in the biggest vault, But Kyuhyun did... and he swore he felt those lips move against his own.

The group walked Into the saloon. This town was bigger than the others they had spent time in. It wasn't just one of each shop on one road. This had multiple streets and each street claims to be the best and people didn't stray far from their street in their attempts at being a good neighbour. It was risky going to a saloon only three streets away from the only bank in town but as James had said.

"Anyone who would recognise us will be too traumatised and shivering under their petticoats to leave their home". They were persuaded and if push came to shove...every man had his price. They all crowded around the bar. Each getting their drink and one by one going about their leisure. Brute joined a few men partaking in arm wrestling, the Twins watching a game of checkers two elderly gentlemen were playing. Sharp sat down at a table of men playing poker while James found the most reasonable looking bar wench and centred his attention on flirting his way under her skirt. Kyuhyun himself sat at the bar. Bottle between his hands, slumped over seething over the day's events. Usually he would partake in a poker game or a woman but right now he was happy in his pity party. Kyuhyun was always in control, he was the one with the gun, he was the one calling the shots. He absolutely wasn't the one to be played for a fool by some guy in a stiff suit. He absolutely wasn't the type to go around kissing men. Men. He couldn't imagine kissing men. James was the better looking in his group of friends but the thought of kissing him made his lips curl in disgust. There were better things to kiss in the stables. No, Kyuhyun wasn't attracted to men. Except him, but maybe it was due to the situation, adrenaline or something. Kyuhyun growled under his breath. Choosing to pretend it never happened but it didn't lighten his mood. He was still pissed off with himself. That vault was his task. It was simple yet he didn't do it. He didn't even make the person that got in his way pay for it. What kind of outlaw was he? What kind of man was he? He took a swig of his drink as someone sat next to him.

"Rough day?"

Kyuhyun 'hmm'ed' in response his eyes going to the man next to him then turning wide in fear of who it was.

"Yeah me too but my day was more eventful than usual so I welcome the change."

Kyuhyun's eyes shifted to each member of his group and his hand automatically snaked to his gun in case the man was about to scream that Kyuhyun was the man who robbed the bank or even worse have people lying in wait to arrest them all.

The man's breathy laugh caught his attention.

"It's alright you're safe, I'm not here to hand you in."

Kyuhyun studied his face for signs of a lie.

"It wasn't my money you stole, what do I care if you're caught or not," the man said under his breath so no one but kyuhyun could hear. Kyuhyun relaxed deciding it was safe and turned back to his drink but continued to study the man from the corner of his eye. He was a lot different from a few hours ago, he sat with his back and elbows leant against the bar, watching the people around him. His hair was blond now and Kyuhyun recalled seeing a flash of it under his brown hair earlier. He must wear a wig to work. Noting that it was pretty strange he moved on to the next change he noticed. His eyes, they were lined in dark pencil that made his iris' look even darker and shaped them in a way Kyuhyun could only describe as sexy. The man turned towards him and he quickly looked back to his beer.

"Your friends seem happy, why the long face Kyuhyun?"

The way his name sounded in that voice appealed to him. Made him want to hear it more. Trying to ignore it he grunted and gave the man a 'you know why' look.

"You know I had double the amount of paper work to do because of you and your friends" he turned to look at Kyuhyun. "I hate paperwork, Kyuhyun"

His name again. Kyuhyun grunted staring at his drink.

"Sorry about that."

"Are you really?"

Kyuhyun only smirked, eyes still trained in the moisture on his bottle.

"I didn't think so," Sungmin spoke with a hint of amusement mixed with his words. After a moment he continued and turned towards Kyuhyun.

"You didn't get what you wanted though."

Kyuhyun confused, looks at the man and instantly regrets the decision before replying.

"What?"

"The vault was right there in front of you and you didn't get inside it," the man went back to watching the bar full of people.

Kyuhyun reminded of his earlier annoyance snapped at the man.

"What's your point?"

The director ignored the snap and spoke again.

"And even though It was me who stopped you." He turned his eyes to meet Kyuhyuns. "You didn't kill me."

Kyuhyun remembered how annoying this man was.

He snorted "I should have."

"But you didn't." Kyuhyun spared a glance at the man. "Why didnt you, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun looked into the dark lined eyes. His gaze flickered to the dark decorated shirt that hugged the directors body in a way the office shirt never could. The dark jeans that hugged his surprisingly toned legs. The forearm that rested between them, a silver decorated band that hung off his slim wrist leading to slim fingers and well looked after nails that Kyuhyun wished would run down his back. His eyes moved back to the man's eyes, he dared a look at his lips. They looked soft, the sharp bow shape appealed to him as much as it had the first time. He let himself remember the feeling of them, they weren't as soft as they looked, but softer than his own. He imagined them moving against his own. All he had to do was move forward and he could feel them again. He was pulled out of his head by the man's voice.

"If you're going to kiss me again, i wouldn't advise doing it in front of your friends." He gestured his head to Brute who was cheering from beating the newest competitor to his strength.

Kyuhyun embarrassed at being caught grunts and turns back to his drink. The man let out another light laugh that Kyuhyun decided he didn't mind the sound of, and turned his head back to the crowd behind Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin."

"What?"

"My names Sungmin."

_Sungmin_. Kyuhyun let it settle in his mind before deciding if he couldn't make himself not be interested in this man. He would at least pretend he was.

"I don't care what your name is."

Sungmin smirked again.

"I thought you might need it to write in your diary of how many boys you have kissed since you started breaking the law."

Kyuhyun seethed. Sungmin had hit a nerve and he tried to keep his voice down while keeping a warning tone.

"I haven't kissed any men."

"Good" sungmin smiled at him and looked Kyuhyun up and down making it obvious it wasn't an innocent observation. "Then i'm first on the list." Kyuhyun stared into his eyes unable to look away until Brute slung his arm around his shoulder and pulled Kyuhyun towards him while hailing the bartender. The drink was quickly brought to the large man who let Kyuhyun go and went back to his new friends. Kyuhyun turned back to Sungmin to find him gone. He spared a glance at the door and realised he had probably left as he couldn't see the blonde hair anywhere in sight. He turned his attention back to his drink until he noticed a piece of paper next to him on the bar. He picked it up casually trying not to draw attention to himself and recognised the header of the bank he had visited earlier. Underneath was an address in elegant handwriting.

4 Centre Street

Kyuhyun screwed up the paper after looking at it briefly then put it in his chest pocket. He knew it wasn't left there for nothing. It was an invitation and he could guess what for. Sungmin's voice ran through his mind.

"_If your going to kiss me again, i wouldn't advise doing it in front of your friends."_

Kyuhyun snorted. He wasn't going to go over to Center Street. He wasn't going to be made a fool of again. Show this strange man he had a weakness for him. Kyuhyun scowled to himself. Weakness. He hated being weak yet he had been. All because of him. Kyuhyun wanted to teach him a lesson but he tried to do that the first time and it didn't work. Whos to say it will the second. Kyuhyun decided to turn around and watch the people behind him. He watched Brute finish another match this time against two men at once with one hand. His eyes were trained on the spectacle in front of him but his mind was at number 4 Center Street. Was he expecting him. Did Sungmin actually think he would show up? The note almost burnt a hole through his pocket. Kyuhyun didn't want to go. He didn't want to show that Sungmin affected him. What would happen when he was there? Would sungmin kiss him? Would he feel the bluntness of those nails across his skin? The delicate hands running through his hair...Kyuhyun looked to his friends. Each one still otherwise preoccupied. The Twins were now in control of the checkers board. James had the girl giggling all over him. He tapped his fingers on the bar. It wasn't strange for one of them to disappear and appear the next morning. He looked towards the door. Back to the crowd. Tapped his hand on the bar as he made his final decision and stood up from the stool he had resided to.

He walked down the alleyway directly across from the saloon as he lit up a cigarette from a tin he had in his chest pocket. He didn't know the town but presumed Centre Street would be the centre street of the town. He was now on the next street and decided to avoid the next alleyway shortcut due to a couple immersed in a heated exchange. Kyuhyun smiled at the multiple memories he had of his own ally escapades. He continued up the road and rounded onto the next past the stables and onto what he presumed was Center Street. A sign above the barbers clarifying his presumption, he slowed his walk. Still convinced he was being a fool his feet didn't stop until he found number four. He stopped outside and took a final draw on his cigarette. Checking to see if anyone was about, he knocked on the door and leant on the frame. The door swung wide open and Sungmin stood to the side inviting Kyuhyun in without saying a word. Kyuhyun looked Sungmin up and down. He looked the same as he had fifteen minutes ago but this time Kyuhyun could see the full picture standing before him. Noticing the thin waist and toned arms he hadn't before. Sungmin had a feminine figure for a man but you couldn't deny either that he was. Kyuhyun decided that weather this was a good idea it not, right now he wanted Sungmin. Kyuhyun stepped in and Sungmin pushed the door closed behind him. Speaking when they knew no one outside would hear or see them.

"You took your time." Sungmin smirked as he turned to lead the way through the house.

Kyuhyun, deciding if he was going to give in he was going to do it his way, grabbed Sungmin's shoulder and pushed his back into the wall. He pressed his body into Sungmin's and threaded his fingers into his hair and gripped. A whimper escaped Sungmin and Kyuhyun smirked in triumph at wiping the smug look off Sungmin's face.

"If you shut the fuck up this will be a lot easier on you."

Sungmin's arrogance returned to Kyuhyun's surprise.

"Who said I enjoyed it easy?"

The words sent heat south through Kyuhyun's body and he pressed his lips into sungmin's desperately, His grip not moving from Sungmin's hair as he took the kiss further. The feeling of those lips against his own was something Kyuhyun decided to commit to memory. He felt a pull on his belt as Sungmin pulled his waist closer. Kyuhyun complied to his wishes and ground his hips into the man before him, a ragged breath escaping Sungmin's mouth as he tipped his head back. The sight was something to behold and Kyuhyun took his opportunity to place rough kisses on Sungmin's neck. Marking the pale skin with his teeth when he saw fit, earning more broken breaths. He felt Sungmin's fingers stroke the skin under his shirt, slowly burning a trail above his belt making him ache for those fingers to be lower. He grabbed Sungmin's wrists and pulled them away before grabbing the hem of the black decorated shirt and lifting it over his head, dropping it to the floor and pulling the banker closer to him while sliding his hands down the shallow curve of his back. Arms wound around his neck and lips met his again as his hands explored the smooth skin. Needing more he pushed him back against the wall before sliding his hands down toned thighs and lifting the smaller man around his waist. The man before him adjusted to the new position winding his legs around his waist. His hands wound into Kyuhyun's dark hair. The feeling better than imagined. Kyuhyun's hands squeezed the flesh in his hands. He felt Sungmin's smirk in between their rough kisses and he couldn't hold back his own.

"Bed?" He murmured between kisses. His voice showing his desperation. A breathy reply came.

"Behind you." Before his lips were claimed again. Kyuhyun could feel Sungmin's desperation in his kisses. They both needed this. He recalled seeing the doorway when he came in and walked through it, Sungmin still wrapped around him their lips still moving in sync. Upon making it to the bed Sungmin unwound his legs from Kyuhyun, Feet now firmly on the floor he pulled the jacket off Kyuhyun's shoulders and made short work of the buttons on this shirt pushing it with the others onto the floor. Kyuhyun watched as Sungmin, hand flat to Kyuhyun's chest, stroked down, eyes appreciating the view. Fingers waving over the slight abs at the bottom.

"I knew you would be worth my time." His smirk appeared again.

Kyuhyun shook his head and laughed lightly. This guy has some issues that Kyuhyun really didn't care to think about. He pushed Sungmin to sit on the bed and watched Sungmin go to work on undoing his belt and zip. Within seconds Sungmin's hand was wrapped around Kyuhyun, moving at a pace Kyuhyun could only see as teasing. He looked down as dark, lined eyes met his and Sungmin took in the tip. Kyuhyun's head fell back as Sungmin's tongue swirled around him. His hand threaded through Sungmin's blonde hair and applied pressure. Sungmin complied. Sliding down Kyuhyun's length. A deep moan escaped Kyuhyun's mouth. A hum from Sungmin vibrating against him making his breath catch in his throat. He growled and pushed Sungmin to lay on the bed. He made short work of removing his boots and pants and brought his attention to Sungmin. Undoing the tight denim and sliding them off, kissing areas he thought deserved to be appreciated. He looked at the man before him as he knelt between his legs. Sungmin leant up on his elbows watching Kyuhyun. Eyes lidded, chest rising and falling along with Kyuhyun's own laboured breaths. Pale skin, curves, muscles. It made Kyuhyun stomach do flips. It made him hungry. He licked the vain from base to head of Sungmin's member and heard a loud breath from Sungmin. He took the tip into his mouth. Running his tongue over the slit and watched and Sungmin's head fell back and a whimper escaped his mouth. He slowly bobbed his head. Taking in more than intended when Sungmin bucked his hips. He held the man's hips down and continued. Taking in more of Sungmin each time. Watching as the man under his ministrations fell to pieces, hands digging into the blanket on his bed, a lick of sweat adorning his forehead, breath uneven decorated with whimpers. Kyuhyun was enjoying the view. Never had he enjoyed pleasing someone this much. As long as he got his piece of cake what did it matter but Sungmin. Sungmin was a work of art and Kyuhyun was watching him being painted. Sungmin laid flat and Kyuhyun felt familiar fingers in his hair but this time they pulled and Sungmin desperately tried to buck his hips, but Kyuhyun held him down further. A frustrated whimper left Sungmin's lips as he pulled harder on Kyuhyun's hair. Kyuhyun bobbed his head faster. Applied more pressure with his lips and tongue earning a loud moan from Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun…"

His name from those lips in that breathless voice sent a wave of desperation through his body. He had to hear it again. He stopped his ministrations and leant over Sungmin. Lips meeting. Their kisses more breathless and uncoordinated than before. They shuffled onto the bed fully and Kyuhyun put himself between Sungmin's legs, elbows on their side of Sungmin's head, their mouths never leaving the others. Sungmin's hands slid down his back. A whisper were it not for the heat it caused him to feel. He felt Sungmin pull his hips down and cooperated. grinding their pelvises together causing both of them to drop inhibitions and allow even the faintest of noises escape their lips. Kyuhyun continued, The sensation of Sungmin's hips bucking to meet his own, the friction between them destroying any doubt he had about his decisions. Destroying anything in his mind that wasn't Sungmin.

"Do it" A whisper in his ear. Breath ghosting down his neck. The faint touch of full lips.

Kyuhyun slid his hand, following the curves of Sungmin's body, down his outer thigh and up his inner until his hand was at Sungmin entrance. His finger stroking the entrance. Sungmin's whimper confirming this is what he wanted. He slowly applied pressure. His finger slowly entering Sungmin. The latter's breath quickened. Back arched into him with what Kyuhyun could only imagine as a mixture of pain and pleasure. He continued at his slow pace until Sungmin rolled his hips showing Kyuhyun he could go faster. He wasn't novice. Kyuhyun grinned and trailed kisses down Sungmin's slender neck while he slowly added another finger. Sungmin's moans and whimpers were getting louder. His nails digging into Kyuhyun's back and he rolled his hips again, needing the friction inside him. Kyuhyun moved his fingers. Feeling the walls around them slowly adjust and the man below him began to dig those well looked after nails deeper. A growled sentence filled his ears.

"You're wasting time again, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun could only laugh. He had grown used to the sarcastic remarks and almost enjoyed them. Especially in Sungmin's desperate voice. He removed his fingers, earning a both relieved and disappointed sigh from Sungmin. He pulled Sungmin up with his earlier roughness and got him on his knees. He forced him to turn around. and pushed his back making Sungmin lean with his hands on the headrest. He positioned himself at Sungmin's entrance. Holding the shorter mans hips still as he slowly forced himself inside feeling the tightness around him and holding himself back from throwing his hips forward. Sungmin's head fell forward. The only sign showing pain. Kyuhyun stroked his hand up and down the center of Sungmin's back. His member now to the hilt he leaned forward pressing his lips to the soft skin before him. Sungmin let out a soft moan at the movement it caused inside him and pushed back into Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun watched for a moment as Sungmin slowly moved his hips. The rocking almost mesmerising but the feeling almost overwhelming. No woman Kyuhyun had been inside felt like this. No woman Kyuhyun had been inside was half as attractive as the man now moaning as he slowly rode Kyuhyun. Sungmin moved further now. Almost letting Kyuhyun fall out of him before sliding all the way back. Kyuhyun moaned at the sight and sensation.

"Kyuhyun.."

Knowing he had idled too long he gripped Sungmin's hips tighter and bucked his hips to meet Sungmin's. Another more abrupt noise left Sungmin as he did so. He continued his rhythm, one hand on Sungmin's hip the other on his back. Tension slowly building in his stomach as he fought his impending finish. Sungmin's head down as he moaned with every thrust and each thrust causing a more desperate moan. He pulled Sungmin toward him. His back to Kyuhyun's chest. He wound one arm around his slim waist holding him against his bucking pelvis and the other arm up his chest holding his neck in a rough grip but not enough to hurt. He pushed in deep. A strangled cry surprising Kyuhyun.

"Shit, Kyuhyun.."

Taking Sungmin's words as encouragement he continued on. Sungmin's calls of ecstasy becoming incomprehensible and Kyuhyun's own being something he would worry about being shameful of later. The hand wrapped around Sungmin's waist snaked around his member. Kyuhyun was too close to pull back now. He needed to feel Sungmin come. He pumped in sync with his thrusts and before long Kyuhyun held Sungmin's body as it trembled. Sungmin's nails scratching deep into the back of Kyuhyun's neck as Kyuhyun road through the tightness of Sungmin's orgasm. Letting himself feel every nerve the walls touched he came, filling Sungmin and slightly releasing the tight hold he had on the man. Nearly falling forward until sungmin steadied them on the headboard again. He let Sungmin take some of his weight as he enjoyed his high. A light laugh running through Sungmin's body that Kyuhyun felt at the opposite end. He let his own laugh escape and he lifted his weight off Sungmin. Pulling out as he stroked the soft skin on his back again. He laid down on his back, one arm resting over his forehead and Sungmin took up a similar position next to him. Kyuhyun looked toward him to see Sungmin looking at him with a careless smile on his face. He let his eyes drag over Sungmin's body again. Yeah. Still attractive. Sungmin cleared his throat and Kyuhyun looked back to his face to see Sungmin with an eyebrow raised. Kyuhyun just smirked covering his eyes with his arm and returning them to the ceiling. There was no point trying to hide it now anyway


End file.
